winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Open Your Heart
Winx Open Up Your Heart is a song from the fourth season of Winx Club. This song also played in the episode "The Rise of Tritannus" but only in the ending. Lyrics English You're magical You're powerful You're Winx Close your eyes and spread your wings Open up your heart And we can fly forever All around the world We'll be together you and me Open up your heart Keep your dreams alive with you Wanna be a star Just believe in what you are (Da-da) Da-da Da-da-da-da-da Standin' in the night I need to feel you closer 'Cause I shine like a star when I'm with you You're Winx! Take my hand and together we can fight the darkness Side by side forever never ever let me go We are the Winx Just close your eyes and spread your wings Open up your heart And we can fly forever All around the world We'll be together you and me Open up your heart Keep your dreams alive with you< Wanna be a star Just believe in what you are (Da-da) Da-da Da-da-da-da-da As we wait we're ready for a brand new challenge Every day I'll make it up 'cause I'm with you You're Winx! We're a sparkle We're a fire We're the magic We'll be friends forever and I'll never let you go We are the Winx Just close your eyes and spread your wings Open up your heart And we can fly forever All around the world We'll be together you and me Open up your heart Keep your dreams alive with you Wanna be a star Just believe in what you are Come and get the power now it's time to fly Ah-ah-ah With your magic fire you light up the sky Ah-ah-ah Yeah In the deepest night I'm gonna see your light Ooh-ah-ah You're magical You're powerful You're Winx Close your eyes and spread your wings Open up your heart And we can fly forever All around the world We'll be together you and me Open up your heart Keep your dreams alive with you Wanna be a star Just believe in what you are We are the Winx/(Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx!) Just close your eyes and spread your wings We are the Winx/(Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx!) We'll be together you and me Winx! Trivia * This song is Musa's fifth solo. ** The first was Wings, which she sang when she rehearsed for the concert in the fifteenth episode of the second season at least in the 4kids version. ** The second was A Sky Without Moon and Stars for the Rai dub and Magic in My Heart for the 4Kids, which she sings in Season 2 in episode fifteen. ** The third was Two Hearts Forever in Season 4 in episodes nine and fourteen. ** The fourth was Now That It's Me and You in Season 4 in episodes ten and fifteen. ** The sixth is Heart of Stone in Season 4 in episode thirteen. ** The seventh is We are a Symphony in Season 6 in episode five. * This song is the sixth one Musa sings of the whole series, and the third of Season 4. ** Musa was not heard singing in the first and third seasons. ** The first one of the series is Wings. ** The second one is A Sky Without Moon and Stars for the Rai dub and Magic in My Heart for the 4Kids. ** The third one is A Song for You for the Rai dub and This is the Beat for the 4Kids in a duet with Stella. ** The fourth one is Two Hearts Forever. ** The fifth one is Now That It's Me and You. ** The seventh one is Heart of Stone in both a solo and a duet with Bloom. ** The eight one is Endlessly in a duet with Bloom. ** The ninth one is You're the One in a duet with Bloom. ** The tenth one is A Kingdom a Child in a duet with Bloom. ** The eleventh one is One to One in a duet with Riven. ** The twelvth one is We are a Symphony. Videos Category:Songs Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 songs Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 songs Category:Season 5 Category:Musa Category:Rai Dub Category:Rai Songs